forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Towsley
Timothy John Towsley, Jr. (born May 30, 1980) is an retired American professional wrestler. He is better known by his ring name, Refugee Tim. Tim is currently retired where he's spending time with his wife Torrie Wilson, Torrie Wilson. Career Refugee Tim has always been known as a Underrated Superstar from the beginning, as he began to rise through the ranks of porfessional Wrestling. Apon making it big in the WWE For Extreme, Tim decided it was time for him to pack it in with Valet, and wife, Torrie Wilson. MIMW Tim signed his first deal with the now-defunct MIMW, this time choosing a federation ran by friend Refugee Mike and Refugee Matt. Unfortunately the MIMW did not get off the ground and shut down to reform as the AWF before airing. 'Anarchy Wrestling Mayhem (AWM)' During his time in the WWE For Extreme, Tim did a little side work for a buissiness that didn't really last all that long. The first match Tim would have there was against The Prince, where Tim would earn a shot to compete for the heavyweight championship. Two weeks later Tim would win only one championship in the AWM, Being the Tag Team Championship along side Scorpion. The two would defeat UnlimitedExtreme, and Genesis for them on the very last show. WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) 'ECW' Tim debuted in the WWE For Extreme on their ECW brand, as he followed his partners, Refugee Matt, and Refugee Mike into the buissiness. Tim's first match in the WWEFE was against Tyson Tomko, where Tim picked up the first win of his WWEFE career. That same night, his partner, Refugee Matt, was forced to find a new partner to hold the second half of the ECW Championship. And he came right up to Refugee Tim. The Refugees went on to hold the title for only 2 months, and 9 days. But they defeatead many top names along the way such as. The Shadow Riderz, Londrick, and Team Canada. before vacating the titles so that other teams can be champion. Also within that time Tim managed to begin a on-screen and off relationship with WWEFE Diva Torrie Wilson, and the two would have a long road ahead of them. After losing the Tag Titles, Tim had a little rivalry going with Swift. The two decided they would put aside their differances to go and take on the team that won the Tag Titles after The Refugees dropped them. With matt jumping ship over to the TNA brand, he left Tim on ECW alone to try and make a big name for himself. On Dec. 26, 2006, Tim and Swift lost the Tag Titles once more to the likes of The Calibur Brothers. The night Tim lost the Tag Team Titles, he and Torrie jumped ship to the newer brand TNA Wrestling TNA Wrestling Tim's career in the WWEFE would soon be the beginning of the Modern Day Cowboy era, as Tim was dropping "The Third Refugee" nickname. Tim soon tasted singles gold for the first time in the WWEFE, as he faced off in a 6 man over the top rope battle royal, Tim would go on to defeat the 5 other superstars to win the TNA Canadian Championship on March 1st, 2007. At Wrestlemania 23 Tim competed in the Money in the Bank Ladderr Match, but wasn't able to get the win, resulting in the first of 2 Wrestlemania losses. The next week after winning the TNA Canadian Championship, The Undertaker, and Tim started an unlikely team, in a unlikely faction, known as The Circle. The two teamed up that same night to go against the team of Chris Hunter, and David Styles, winning the Tag Team Championship of the TNA brand. With the two titles under his belt, Tim, and Undertaker dominated the TNA scene, taking out all comers from the Supertstars to even the Knockout's team of Candice Michelle, and Kristal Marshal. on the April 12th 2007 edition of TNA impact, Refugee Tim would meet Jeff Jarrett, and Criss Starr in a triple threat match to determine a new TNA Heavyweight Champion. This would begin Tim's climb to the top, despite a loss. Nobody knew that the TNA brand would be closing that same night, sending everyone on TNA to the free agency. Tim left TNA as the Tag Team, and Canadian Champions, never losing the titles. Return To ECW It was not even a week before Tim got a call from the ECW General Manager, saying that they wanted Tim on the Extreme brand once more. Tim signed with ECW on May 1st 2007. And had his return match two weeks after, facing off against Venom Reyoko. Tim would pick up a victory over Venom, and started his comeback in the world of professional wrestling. Tim would quickly get in a rivalry soon though, with the Reated "R" Superstar Edge, who was the current ECW Television Champion. The two would meet at Judgement Day on May 20. Where Tim would pick up a decisive victory over Edge, bringing himself yet another title to his collection. After winning the Television, Tim set his sites on other things, as he went after the ECW Heavyweight Championship just two days later. Capturing it from the new champ JJ Crawford, ending his two day reign. With Tim having his first taste of Heavyweight gold, it would set up things for a future record. At Slammiversary, TNA's final PPV. Tim faced off against the long time Intercontinental Champion, Genesis in a Champion Vs. Champion match. Tim would come out on top, proving the ECW Brand's dominance over the man that held RAW's title for a very long time. on the June 26th edition of ECW, Tim faced former Tag Team Partner, The Undertaker for the Hardcore Championship, as Tim would come out ontop, now holding 3 of ECW's titles at one time. But it wouldn't last. Four days later, at One Night Stand, Refugee Tim faced off in three matches, He and Torrie faced off against the Reyoko Brothers for the ECW Tag Team Titles. Where Tim, and Torrie would capture the titles, making Tim the second man to hold all four ECW championships at one time. Also that night Tim faced Requiem, and defended the Television Championship in the second of third matches. The third match however did not favor Tim, as he would lose the ECW Championship to Jeff Hardy, starting a short, but immense feud. Tim then came back after Jeff Hardy on the 3rd of July, using his rematch clause in a Falls Count Anywhere match, Tim would recapture the ECW Championship, where he would hold all four titles, taking out any, and all comes till there was complications. On July 24th 2007. Refugee Tim, and Torrie Wilson would face off against The Miz, and John Morrison. It was a hard fought match for Tim, but in the end Torrie turned her back on him, as she left with Morrison & The Miz, dropping the man she earlier married, and had a child with. This crushed Tim's spirit, causing him to be put in a match at Vengeance by Devin Jacobs. The then corrupt General Manager, who would do anything to rid himself of any competition. At Vengeance: Night of Champions Tim was to face off in a 4-Man match where there was to be three falls. The first fall would be for the Hardcore Championship, the second for the Television, and the third for the Heavyweight Championship, the thing that made it complicated, is after you won a championship, you were removed from the match, leaving a different person to win a title. Tim would go on to lose all three championships in that match. And he would later be called by RAW General Manager Alex Rothschild, and switch show away from the ECW Brand. RAW Brand Tim was then switched over to Monday Night RAW following losing all three championships at Vengeance. Tim was quickly placed back into the World Heavyweight Championship picture on ECW, being given a shot at the next Pay Per View after Night of Champions, for the Heavyweight championship. Summerslam proved to be a great night for Tim, as he was able to capture his first World heavyweight Championship from Scorpion, the long time champ. Tim would focus all his attention on defending the title. but at the next Pay Per View, Unforgiven. Tim was sidelined by the other four competitors of the Heavyweight Title's Championship Chase Match. Tim would return to RAW on Sept 7th. not long after the Cahmpionship Chase, where he teamed up with Scorpion, in a tag match to take on The Kingdom. The two would defeat The Kingdom, causing Tim's return to be worthwhile. Tim would stay low, as he started teaming with former Tag Team Championship partner, Refugee Matt, but the flair was never sparked correctly, as they would lose to the Kingdom, and a couple of Number One Contendor matches for the Tag Team Championships. Tim would soon get himself into trouble as he was arrest the day after the December 12th 2007 Show. After being released from prison, Tim would return to in ring competition on January 21st 2008. Tim would lose a Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber, and failed to re-enter for a chance to be Heavyweight Champion. But at Saturday Night's Main Eent on February 2nd. Tim would face off against Gorgoth, in a WWE Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifier. Tim would defeat Gorgoth, and at Lockdown:No Way Out on Feb. 17, 2008. Refugee Tim defeated Ashley Massaro, Scorpion, Shawn Michaels, TJ Cage, and Axel Anvil, to become the WWE Champion, and the only man in WWEFE History thus far to hold all three main brand's main championships. It was soon after though at Wrestlemania XXIV. That Refugee Tim defended the WWE Championship against Duke Allen, resulting in a loss. Tim would come out on RAW the following night, and announce his retirement from the WWEFE. But Refugee Matt would come out to the ring, and ask Tim for one final match. That at Backlash the two Refugees would square off, and win or lose Tim would retire from the buissiness. At Backlash, Tim, and Matt squared off for the United States Championship. Tim would prevail at Backlash, only to Vacate the title with a heartfelt goodbye. The Cave Wrestling Vince McMahon would ask Tim to come to his new developmental circuit The Cave, as a part of his broadcast team. Tim would agree, where he would also work as a coach to the newer talent. In wrestling *''' Finishing moves''' ** On The Run (Pedigree) ** The Bounty (Swanton Bomb) *'Signature moves' ** Double A Spinebuster ** Moonsault ** Stylesclash ** Flipping Piledriver ** RKO (Refugee Knock Out) *'With Refugee Matt' **3D **Death Sentance ** Doomsday Device ** High & Low ** G9 *'Managed By:' :* Torrie Wilson :* Dominique Powers *'Quotes' :* "Look up, look down, look left, look right. Look all around. It doesn't matter which way you look, it's common sense. I'm that damn good!." *'Theme Music' :* "Refugee" Tom Petty (Tag Team) :* "Modern Day Cowboy" Tesla (Singles) Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Wrestling Mayhem' ** AWM Tag Team Championship (1 time with Scorpion) *'WWE For Extreme' ** WWE Championship (1 time) ** World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** ECW Championship (2 times) ** ECW Television Championship (1 time) ** ECW Tag Team Championship (3 times with Refugee Matt, Swift & Torrie Wilson) ** ECW Hardcore Championship (1 time) ** TNA Canadian Championship (1 time) ** TNA Tag Team Championship (1 time with The Undertaker) ** WWE United States Championship (1 time) ** WWEFE Underrated Superstar (2007) ** WWEFE Wrestler of the Year (2008) ** WWEFE Best Face (2008) ** WWEFE Most Overrated Superstar (2008) Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE for Extreme Category:WWE champions Category:World Heavyweight champions Category:United States champions Category:Tag team champions Category:Canadian champions Category:Hardcore champions Category:1980 births Category:Television champions Category:ECW champions Category:The Refugees